Grimm Hawthrone
Appearance & Characteristics '' ''Grimm stands at 6'0 feet tall and weighed 187 lbs with dark brown skin and dark markings around his eyes as well as his nose, his irises were a dark red and his hair was a dirty platinum blonde that was wild. He wore a metal forehead guard and a plain red ragged bandanna that always blows in the wind, the rest of his clothes looked as if he belong to a native tribe. Yoru wore a black long sleeve open shirt with a collar that stopped at the bottom of his chin and no buttons to allow the shirt to be closed up, the sleeves stopped halfway down his forearm. On the bottom of the shirt near his waist it was a small pattern of yellow and red triangles with small red lines separating them from the rest of the shirt, around his neck he had a small bronze chain necklace along with another necklace that seemed to have a small blue sapphire attached to a black thin string it is something that he holds near and dear to him. He also wore a black baggy pair of wool that was held up by a black leather belt with a gray long belt buckle, he wore no shoes on his feet and with every step he takes he feels the soil comforting his toes Personality Grimm is a type of person who has been known to become silent and reclusive, if nervous he will hold his tongue and keep quiet no matter how high in rank or power they are. He has also been know to become very enraged.And despite everything Grimm has a good heart with a strong moral code and gets angered when he sees an act that goes against his moral of sacrificing the innocent for any reason whether or not they are good or evil and human or not. He also has to much pride to accept help from others. '' ''History Grimm Hawthrone was born in Ringvale Hollow, on the twenty fifth of August. He was abandoned on the streets after being unwanted by his mother, being considered a mistake by her and her family. Leaving Grimm with no knowledge of his family what so ever, the only things that was left with him was necklace with a black string attached to a small jewel along with a bronze thin metal necklace and a dark blanket that was wrapped around his small body. He was only 6 years old when he started to explore Ringvale Hollow and began to carefully steal food and cloth so he could have a meal on his stomach along with warm clothes on his back. Sometimes when he was alone some of the nobles children would come down from their homes to bully him, thinking he needed to defend himself after the abuse for a whole month he made his way to a blacksmiths forge. Seeing as he had nothing to offer the blacksmith he would quickly get on his knees and beg for at least a small knife for defense, the blacksmith had Grimm a short sword and named it Black Edge. The blacksmith offered to teach Grimm how to wield it properly so that he wouldn't die so easily, he spent 3 years of his life training in swordplay to defend himself from harm. One day when he was training in the fields a lizard man appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, Grimm had a hard time getting past its strong defense's and tail. Until the lizard man injured Grimm's right arm and quickly tried to deliver the final blow by trying to it him, it was at that moment that Grimm placed the sword in his left hand and impaled the lizard man's head from the inside. He through he was going to lose his right arm forever, until the lizard man's soul was absorbed by Grimm forcefully transforming him into the lizard man and going on a small rampage in Ringvale Hollow killing only 3 people before he regained his senses. One of those people was the blacksmith that trained Grimm, he quickly let out a yell that can be heard from any where as tears fulled his eyes and wandering why this happened. A unknown mage would come behind him and explain why his transformation took place, Grimm found out that he was also a mage and can use Take Over Magic and judging by the from he took it is the Beast Soul version. The mage would offer to enroll Grimm into a magic academy for about 7 years learning magic but still made sure to train with his short sword when he had free time. After graduating at the age of 16 he went to the Ghost Smile guild and was accepted as a Class E mage in the guild. Magic Type Grimm uses Take Over: Beast Soul from the classification of Caster type magic that allows him to transform all or parts of their body into that of various monsters, gaining the enhanced attributes and abilities of that form such as increased strength, speed or durability. However in order for him to use this magic he has to first defeat different beast in order to record them within his magic. Take Over Spells Partial Take Over Spell: White Bull~ Grimm use his takeover magic to allow his right arm to under go a transformation to that of a unknown creatures arm that appears to have a large muscular white and pink arm that increases his attacking power, to allow him to deal a large amount of physical damage to his opponent. Partial Take Over Spell: Reptile Arm~ Grimm transforms either of his arms into that of a large man like reptile-looking beast's arm. It has a large muscular green skin arm with dark colored scales and claws to provide It with enough power to send several people flying and to increase the defensive properties of Grimm. Partial Take Over Spell: Jet Black Sword~ Grimm transforms his left arm into that of a creatures arm that has a total of five claws on its hand and a greenish skin color to match the dark sharp claws, this arm allows Grim to extend his arm over long distances in a stabbing like motion so it can pierce or cut his opponent. Full Body Take Over: Werewolf~ Grimm allows his whole body to transform into a large humanoid wolf, he grows black fur all over his body to with white and red markings within the fur. This form allows him to gain a increase in strength, sense, and accuracy. Full Body Take Over: Lizard man~ Grimm transforms his entire body into that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over its body. This Take Over form is more suitable against opponents that attack with their bare hands since it causes damage to the opponent for every blow they deal. It is a strong defensive form, as Grimm is able to withstand multiple powerful blows without taking fatal damage. Tools and Equipment Black Edge: This weapon was a gift from an old blacksmith that crafted many weapons around Ringvale Hollow it had been with Grimm since he was 6 years old, during that time he needed a weapon in order to defend himself from harm seeing as he couldn't use magic like others that early. The blade was made from black stainless steel with a length of 18.5 inches and a thickness of 32 mm, the handle of the blade was fastened from black finished leather and had a guard so that he could not lose his grip when wielding it. This blade weighed a total of 35 lbs with a total length of 25 inches, it made the perfect weapon for Grimm. ''Roleplay Library ''